The invention relates to a laser amplifier system comprising a solid-state body thermally coupled to a cooling body and having a laser-active volume area, in which at least one laser-active amplifier structure consisting of semiconductor material is arranged in at least one surface and extends at least over partial areas of the surface, a pumping radiation source generating a pumping radiation field for the optical pumping of the laser-active volume area and an optical means of the amplifier defining a laser amplifier radiation field passing through the laser-active volume area.
Laser amplifier systems of this type are known from the state of the art.
Proceeding from laser amplifier systems of this type, the object underlying the invention is to operate the laser amplifier systems as efficiently as possible.